1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile entertainment system. More particularly, the invention relates to an energy efficient mobile entertainment system free from the requirement of a direct line based energy connection to an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Entertainment systems for automobiles are well known. As such, many advances have been made in the development of entertainment systems that make the otherwise tedious task of riding in an automobile more bearable. In addition to the development of overhead systems pioneered by the present inventor, systems that mount at various locations within an automobile have also been developed.
These entertainment systems allow multiple individuals to view a variety of different video sources within the same vehicle. However, and as those skilled in the art will certainly appreciate, it is desirable to provide added versatility to these entertainment systems. The present invention attempts to accomplish this by providing a system that is energy efficient and does not require a direct line based energy connection to an automobile.